To Hold Onto Forever
by LyricAndMelody
Summary: Just a Niley One-Shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Niley One-shot. I only own the plot, nothing else. Enjoy!**

I, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I am proud to say I have a girlfriend. And it's not just any girl, It's Miley Ray Cyrus. Yes, former girlfriend to the -excuse my language- jackass Jake Ryan. Ugh! How much I hate him. One, he stole Miley from me. Literally. Two, he cheated on her! I mean how stupid do you have to be to cheat on HER!

So how did I get so lucky, well let's backtrack to a week ago

**One Week Ago**

I rang the doorbell of Miley's house. She hadn't asked me to come over, but when I turned on the TV today, and saw the number one headline- Jake Ryan Cheated On Miley Cyrus With Co-Star Selena, I ran to her house, she was defiantly watching this. When she didn't answer I just walked in. I knew she was watching the show. They said they would be on after the break, so I had sometime to get her three boxes of tissues, a blanket, and a tub of ice cream. Then I walked down stairs.

"I was wondering who was at the door" she said

"How you holding up?" I asked

"What do you-" that's when she saw the tings in my hands

"Whhhat happened?" she asked, on the verge of tears

"Channel 6, and Miley, I though you knew sorry."

Then she changed the channel, right on time, the story came on.

_Jake Ryan, was caught cheating on his longtime girlfriend, with his co-star Selena. The two had a photo snapped of them kissing, followed by an inside source that informed us they left together, and the next day Came together. He also informed us Selena stayed the Night a Jakes house. Luckily we where aloud to catch up with him, here is what we got;_

"_Now Jake, tell us, who do you like more Miley or Selena?"_

"_Selena by far. And I'm glad I cheated on that slut Miley" he answered "Why? Well it has to do with a certain ring Milety wears" __**(That would be the purity ring, I'm not sure if she has one, but she believes in it)**_

"_How long have you been cheating on Miley?"_

"_One year."_

That got me pissed. For one, Miley is not a slut, the slut in this story is Selena. two, he's glad he CHEATED on her! What? I mean, sure he's glad, he's got a stupid smile on his face, but you don't say that on TV, plus he's been cheating on her for a YEAR! And what's this crap with her choice to stay pure? She can be pure for as long as she wants!

"Mi?" I asked, the only sound she made was her sniffles. After some silence she spoke.

"Why was I so stupid?

I walked over to where she was sitting, and pulled her into a hug

"Mileys, you are not the stupid one"

"Nick, this isn't the first time, he cheated on me before two years ago. But he told me he loved me, and he was dying for a second chance. I gave it to him, but I should have seen this coming"

"No, Jake is just an ass." "He was lucky enough to have you let alone get a second chance."

"But!"

"No buts, ok. Miley, Jake Ryan cheated on you because of your ring. Do you realize how much of a lowlife you have to be to do that?" "A pretty big one."

"Nick, I so glad to have you as my friend. Really you don't know"

"As am I."

That's when there was a knock at the door, we both stood up. She wasn't sure if it was Mandy, or Jake. But I knew it was Jake, and I wanted to be there, to make him regret what he did, and then Miley had a great idea.

"Nick, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Well, the person at the door can be Jake, and if it is, will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure" I said. Miley and I have been friends for a year, but I've always wanted to be more. I thought maybe now is my chance.

So she answered the door, I stayed around the corner, incase it was Jake. It was.

"Hey Jake" she said her voice full of anger, and that was my cue.

"Who is it babe? I said rounding the corner

"Jonas" Jake said as he saw me

"Ryan" I replied, putting my arm around Mileys Waist, pulling her close to me.

"Well, I guess you moved on." he said coldly

"Like you haven't, do you realize what you did to her?"

"Yea I do and that's why I think your faking this relationship" "So I want you to prove it, kiss her." he said with a sly look on his face"

"Glad to" I said nervously

I looked at Miley, she smiled slightly before I leaned in, the kiss was suppose to be short, but Miley pulled me in closer, making it a passionate kiss. Throughout the entire kiss fireworks went off, and I kept hearing someone say "ok I believe you" We finally stopped, Jake had already left, probably to tell the press. The only thing echoing throughout the house was our painting. When it finally came to a halt she spoke.

"Why did I wait this long."

"The same reason I did" I replied "Mi, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

And with that we closed the gap between us, this was the best day of my life. And now I'm proud to say, that I Nick Jonas, have Miley as my girlfriend, to hold onto for ever.


End file.
